Promises and Memories
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia renew their wedding vows. Thanks to 2Old4This2 for the great beta and for all my readers!


PROMISES AND MEMORIES

 _There are so many memories here,_ Leia mused wistfully as she carefully packed holos for their move to Corellia.

Luke and Mara had been true to their word, and had been very helpful in pulling together things that could be packed in advance. Luke was astonished at how many stuffed animals resided in the Solo household; he thought Ben and Lilith had an excess of them, but they had nothing on the Solo kids.

Anakin had helped some. Jarik was too young, and Brendahl's main jobs had been to keep him from unpacking things out of curiosity—and from destroying what wasn't packed yet—which was always her job. He'd lately discovered that it was fun to take things apart; the problem was that he hadn't mastered putting them back together.

Han had gone on a day run; a supply emergency for a computer company on New Plympto. But he was, naturally, doing his share of the heavy lifting. Everyone left his guitars alone; he was almost as fussy about them as he was about the _Falcon_. It wasn't that Han was materialistic; he simply greatly valued his possessions. He'd grown up with very little, and what he had now, he cherished. And Chewie was always willing to help out and had.

But this was the final day that Luke and Mara would be there, and for Han and Leia, it was going to be a very special evening. They were going to renew their wedding vows at Cantham House. They wouldn't be in the great hall this time, though; there was a small chapel there, and they'd chosen that as the site for the renewal.

Jaina and Jacen had been permitted to fly from Yavin to be there to join their parents. While Luke and Mara were away, they'd been focused by their other instructors on academic subjects. But Luke knew that they should be there, and two days were not likely to interfere with their studies, although Jacen's marks could have been better.

"What time are the kids supposed to be here?" Han asked.

"Any time now. They comm'd me about half an hour ago that they'd been given permission to land," Leia told him.

"Yeah, and they're in the rush hour queue," Han grumbled. He'd often been stuck in long lines waiting for permission to land, and then waiting to actually do it. He wouldn't miss that about Coruscant; too many ships, too few platforms, too much traffic. Corellia's spaceport was a busy one as well, but it didn't possess the insanity that the Coruscant did. _One more thing to hate about this planet,_ Han told himself.

"We need to start getting ready soon," Leia reminded him.

"I don't have to do the formalwear thing, do I?" Han asked.

"No, but you might try something clean," Leia responded.

"I'll wear my good boots," Han said to her, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that," Leia answered with an exaggerated sigh.

"Do I get to see what you're wearing?" Han flashed her a lecherous grin.

"Yes, you do. It'd be kind of silly after seventeen years for me to go into hiding," she laughed.

White had been a color she'd worn for so many years when she was young. She generally eschewed wearing it as a sole color, but for tonight, the dress she'd chosen was in fact white. But like at her wedding, she was planning to put on the same red shoes she'd worn that day. Han had liked that touch.

"We're here!" Jaina shouted gleefully as she and her twin brother entered the apartment. Jarik almost knocked Jacen over, and his older brother picked up him and gave his familiar greeting, "Hey twerp." Jarik thought this was hilarious. Jaina wandered over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Dad. Hope you're going to change before the ceremony."

"No, I told your mother I was going like this," Han told her sarcastically.

"And she went for it. Sure she did," Jaina retorted back good-naturedly.

"Speaking of being presentable, you guys need to get moving. Anakin, you too!" Han shouted to his middle son, who was deeply engaged in a hologame with Brendahl.

"I'm winning right now!" Anakin called back.

"'Now' being the operative term," Brendahl responded.

"Quit while you're ahead!" Han advised him. Brendahl was a worthy opponent.

"We'll go for a rematch tomorrow," Brendahl said to the boy. "You'd best get moving." Anakin groaned, closed the game, and headed for his bedroom.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia couldn't help but stare as Han stripped out of his work clothes. They weren't as young as

they used to be, but hard work kept Han in remarkably good shape, and Leia was only too happy to ogle.

"Still like the view, eh, sweetheart?" Han joked, flashing her a boyish grin.

"Always." She winked at him and began removing the garments she'd worn for packing up the house. Han, naked, came over to her and put his arms around her.

"I need a shower," Han remarked. "Are you planning to join me?"

"Why, Captain, I thought you'd never ask," Leia giggled, as she quickly shed the rest of her clothing.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Time being short, Han and Leia didn't have chance to engage in more amorous activities, but the intimacy of a shower was an activity the couple still enjoyed after all these years. And they had to save plenty of time for Leia to do her hair; no matter how simply she fashioned it, it seemed to take her forever, at least from Han's perspective. It had become a running joke between the two.

Han, true to his word, had put on his best bloodstripes, shirt and spacer boots. He no longer carried his blaster when he wasn't working.

"I think you should put on your gun belt," Leia commented. "It's sexy."

Han raised his eyebrows. "My gun belt is sexy?"

"I noticed how it was slung on your hips the day I met you," Leia said, a bemused smile on her face.

"Wait, we were on the Death Star, running for our lives, and you were watching my hips?" Han's expression gravitated between surprise and amusement.

"And your very nice posterior." Leia whapped him playfully on it.

Han laughed, and reached into the closet and slipped it on. "Feels weird without the blaster in it."

"I suppose you could wear it for the ceremony," Leia conceded. "As long as you promise not to use it."

"As long as no bounty hunters or other scum show up, I'll keep the safety on," Han grinned at her. Removing the blaster from the gun safe in the closet, Han slipped the blaster into the thigh holster. He seemed extraordinarily happy to have it on.

"It's a limited crowd. For a change," Leia said happily. "I've danced with my last dignitary and I can't tell you how good it feels."

"You don't think you'll miss it?" Han asked her, wondering if she might actually have some regrets about her retirement.

"That would be a resounding 'no,'" Leia assured him as she slipped into the white dress. Han gazed at her admiringly.

"White, I see," Han observed.

"I was wearing white when you met me," Leia informed him.

"You don't have to remind me." He gave her a lascivious grin. "That dress clung in all the right places."

"And it was covered with trash, may I remind you!" Leia retorted.

"Didn't matter. I got to see those luscious curves. Okay, it could have smelled better," Han conceded, with a wide smile.

"You're still a bad boy after all these years," Leia said to him.

"And you're still married to me." Han flashed her a grin again, this time a sweet, lopsided one.

"Yes, I am," Leia laughed, and put her jewelry on.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Jarik, please, no running around the chapel," Han told his youngest sternly. "I am not paying for damages!" The family had emerged from the apartment complex and on to the causeway in front of their building.

"I'll watch the twerp," Jacen said.

"Watch him tear the place apart," Han muttered. "We can't take him anywhere."

"He'll be fine," Leia assured Han, taking his arm. "This isn't going to take long."

Han glanced at her skeptically. "Did you see what he did with the chrono in the living room?"

"He's pretty good at taking things apart. He's got a ways to go with putting them back together," Leia conceded.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Jaina asked.

"If I say no, will it stop you?" Leia kidded her.

"Never has before. Anyway, why white?"

"Because I was wearing it on my wedding day. And on the day I met your father."

"I thought you were sick of white," Jaina went on.

"Not tonight, I'm not." The sun was beginning to sink in the sky-somewhere. One thing that could be said for the pollution was that it created a dynamic aura of colors. The chapel at Cantham House would be beautifully lit.

Leia had actually not worn white much in over a decade-her diplomat's robes were a royal blue and her work dresses had tended towards jewel tones. But wearing white felt perfect for this occasion. The dress was not an elaborate one; Han preferred her in simple designs, and save for some white embroidery around the waist, the dress was plain shimmersilk-and low-cut, for which Han promised to express his appreciation later.

"You look nice, Mom," Anakin said simply to her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Leia said appreciatively.

"Nice? She looks better than nice!" Han teased his middle son.

"Jarik, no, don't pick that up!" Jacen admonished his younger brother. There was a piece of trash on the ground, and as it was shiny, it captivated the young boy.

"But it looks cool!" Jarik protested.

"Okay, that's it," Jacen said, hoisting Jarik to his shoulders. Jarik protested at first, but was then content to enjoy an aerial view.

Leia smiled at her oldest and youngest sons; Jacen was growing tall, and would likely be as tall as Han when he finished. Jarik was also tall for his age, and gangly; Han had pretty vague memories of being young, but he did remember being all skinny arms and legs. Jarik, like Jacen, also had Han's face; of their four kids, only Anakin really resembled her. Jaina had her petite body, but she was Han through and through.

She mused on how amazing it was to be a parent to these kids, the kids she once never knew she wanted-until she fell in love with Han Solo. He was a wonderful father, at least as good as her own, probably even better. He was strict, but he was also loving, fun, and always willing to listen.

No childhood crisis was too minor for him to take time out for.

Just one of the many reasons I love him so dearly, Leia said, smiling as she walked arm in arm with her still-handsome, passionate, and deeply loving husband. Han wasn't much for flowery sentiment, but neither was she. _Another reason we work so well together,_ she mused.

01123581321345589144233377610987

As they neared Cantham House, Han was lost in thought about the woman on his arm.

 _She married me. Sometimes I still can't believe it,_ he mused. _I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm grateful every day for her love, her companionship, and the children she's given me._

He thought about their first meeting on the first Death Star. She'd irritated the hells out of him.

She also caught his eye, and it wasn't long before something in him began to stir, something he couldn't quite define, but not something he'd ever experienced before.

That changed in short order; it wasn't long before Han realized he was truly, madly, deeply in love with the feisty little princess. He knew the odds that she'd return his feelings were, well, long, but he never played the odds, and somehow, through years of arguing and working with each other, they'd come together.

That kiss in the circuitry bay had sealed it. Despite not knowing it at the time, their future had been cast.

 _And here we are today, renewing our vows,_ he said to himself. _I'm still amazed at how much she's given me and continues to give me, every day._

01123581321345589144233377610987

As the Solos walked up the many steps to the entryway of Cantham House, Han turned to the kids.

"Behave! And that means you, little guy!" Han said sternly, singling out his youngest son.

"I behave!" Jarik protested. "I always behave."

Leia laughed and looked at the four of them, smiling ever so slightly. "You heard your father."

Cantham House was as it ever had been: vast, made of pure white marble and stained glass. It captured the light of the setting sun beautifully.

The chapel was at the far end of the building, a fairly long walk as the building was huge, and their footsteps echoed on the floor as they walked through it.

"Your mom and I got married there," Han pointed out, pointing to the Great Hall.

"We know, Dad. You've only told us about a hundred times," Jaina retorted. "And we do the Alderaan Memorial there, so it's not like we've never been in it."

"It's a good memory for your father and me," Leia said, her eyes warning her daughter to watch her mouth. Jaina got the message.

They finally arrived at the chapel. "You guys, go in and sit down," Han instructed them. "Quietly."

There were groans from the kids but it was pro forma to do so; three of the Solo children were teenagers, and there was no way they'd have gone quietly at any age. This tendency was only compounded by raging hormones.

"We're supposed to meet Luke in the antechamber," Leia said to Han.

"You think he's here yet?" Han asked skeptically.

"Sorry, guys, I'm running a bit late," Luke exclaimed breathlessly as he dashed through the chapel, his Jedi robes a swath over his arms. Mara, looking plainly irritated, followed closely behind, her own robe draped over one of her arms, with Ben holding her hand with the robe and Lilith in her other arm. The cool Emperor's Hand, the unflappable Jedi warrior, now looked like the harried mother she was.

"When aren't you running late?" Mara snapped at him. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, kids, let's go see your cousins."

Leia knew the entry code for the antechamber and punched in the code. Luke entered first, putting on his robes as he spoke to them.

"Anything specific you want me to say?" Luke asked as he finished tying the robe about him.

"Love, devotion, commitment, humor, all of that works," Han said.

"Good, because that's basically what I'm going to say," Luke said. "Did you guys write anything?"

"I think after seventeen years, we know what we're talking about," Han assured him.

"Gods, I hope so," Leia laughed.

"Good. I'm ready, so I'll go in, and Han, you come with me. Leia, give us a minute, and then come into the chapel."

Han winked at her. "See you at the altar, sweetheart." They kissed gently and Han followed Luke.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia walked to the door of the chapel, and the anticipation of meeting her beloved came back to her in a rush. She remembered herself as a much younger woman, waiting to be escorted by Chewie down the aisle...

She was startled to feel a tap on her shoulder and spun about. "Chewie!"

{Han asked me to escort the bride down the aisle again}, Chewie awroofed proudly.

"And I'm glad he did. Shall we?"

01123581321345589144233377610987

 _She's as gorgeous as the day we first walked down the aisle,_ Han thought, catching his breath as Chewie escorted Leia, who was carrying a small bouquet of ladalum flowers that she grew in the window of the living room of their flat. Their fragrance was pure Leia; Han couldn't get enough of it.

He remembered back, how long the walk seemed to take for both of them; him alone, and Leia escorted by Chewie. But the chapel was small and simple, the early evening light bathing them in a radiant glow. Chewie looked as proud as he had on their wedding day, and hugged Leia as he went to take his seat with the kids and Mara.

Leia gazed at him as she took the walk down the aisle, her face alive, and Han was smiling at her the way he did that day when they took each other as husband and wife.

"Greetings, my family," Luke began. "I am honored to have been asked to officiate at the renewal of the wedding vows of Han and Leia Solo. It's a privilege to be in their lives, and especially on this beautiful evening."

"Marriage between two people, as I've learned, requires a tremendous amount of work and commitment. Han and Leia haven't had an easy life, but the fruits of their love for one another have created a life that is rich and joyful. It's obvious from watching them that their love has grown stronger since the day they took their first walk down the aisle in this very building, and they have something precious and enduring. Leia, for the future before you and Han, please state to him your intentions."

Leia smiled at her husband, her eyes sparkling. "Han, to say we got off to a rocky start might be putting it mildly. But that was only because we were afraid to say how we really felt. Once we did, the journey changed direction, and I am forever grateful that it did. You're always there to listen, and you give good advice, which I treasure. You've always been there with a touch, a smile, a kiss. You have made me a mother, and that has enriched me in ways I cannot even describe. You've done more than your share of raising our four children and keeping our family together, making sure everything runs as smoothly as possible, and in our family, that's saying a lot! Your love and strength are what carries me every day. You have given me the best gift of all, and that is that you have made me a whole person, a person whose life has taken on dimensions I never imagined it would have. We're ready to embark on the next part of the journey of our lives; I love you more than ever, and I'll be with you all the rest of our days, and I hope there will be many of them."

Luke turned to look at Leia. "Leia, do you reaffirm the vows you made to Han on your wedding day?"

Leia's smile was radiant and her eyes shining. "I do."

"Han, for the future before you and Leia, please state your intentions," Luke said, smiling at his brother-in-law.

Han gazed at Leia in a way that brought tears to her eyes. "Where do I start? I met you and the universe shifted. I became someone else, someone who started to care about something other than the next smuggling job, who could see further into the future than the next day. I discovered I could have real friends instead of just contacts who could serve my ends. But the best discovery of all was finding out I could love another more than myself, and the bonus was that you were the one, and the one that loved me in return. You've given me the children I longed for and love. You are the one I always turn to for whatever is going on in life, and you've never once failed me. Leia, I love your more and more as time goes by, and we'll be with each other forever."

"Han, do you reaffirm the vows you made to Leia on your wedding day?"

The smile never left Han's face as he said solemnly, "I do."

"Then maintain your vows, and be an example to all," Luke said, and said to Han, "May the Force be with us. Han, you may kiss your wife."

Jarik began to make a face and go 'eeuw,' but Jacen clapped his hand over the young boy's mouth. The kids and Mara applauded, and Chewie arrwwooed happily, and Han and Leia turned and walked down from the altar, feeling the bliss they had on the day they were wed.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The ceremony had been followed by dinner at Bakura Barbecue. There were many more elegant

restaurants on Coruscant, but Bakura Barbecue was a family favorite. There was something on the menu for everyone, and Leia had dined in enough high-end places to last a lifetime.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Brendahl said to Leia.

"It was short. That was the best part," Anakin pronounced.

"You didn't think we'd stand up there and go on forever, did you?" Han eyed his middle son, who was ordering his usual plate of pasta with bantha butter and cheese.

"Nah, that's not their style," Jaina said. "Dad, can I have an ale?"

"Does your ID say you're old enough to order one?" Han asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But I thought-"

"Your ID says you're too young, you don't get an ale," Han informed her.

"Can't say I didn't try," Jaina said, shaking her head.

Chewie, like Han ordered nerfsteak, although he ordered three of them as opposed to Han's one. Han liked his rare, and fortunately, Chewie was willing to have his cooked in that fashion. Chewie also opted to use utensils; he normally preferred not to, but he was willing to make sacrifices for his human family.

It was, in short, a perfect evening out.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Luke. Mara, and their family had left for their tiny apartment on Coruscant, the Solo kids were in bed, and Brendahl and Chewie had returned to their respective homes.

"Alone at last," Han said to Leia, licking his lips, a wicked grin on his face.

"Was there anything you had in mind?" Leia teased, knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Well, Your Worship," he said, flashing her his infamous lopsided grin, "I thought we should have a replay of our wedding night."

"Well, Flyboy, what are we waiting for?" Leia laughed as Han picked up her up and carried her over the threshold into their room and laid her gently on the bed, lowering himself carefully on to her.

The two kissed, breathing in the scent of one another. Leia began with the buttons of Han's shirt, unhooking them till the shirt could be removed and she could get a view of her husband's chest. It had always been her favorite part of his body, and she cherished the comfort she'd found in it since the very first time they'd shared a bed. It was a strong chest, and she'd always loved the feel of the steady heartbeat and the silky hairs she would run her fingers through. He was slightly thicker about the middle, but not much, and for her, it was more evidence that they had a love that was enduring and long-lasting.

Han took his cue from her, and began untying the straps of her dress. He slowly moved it down, unhooking her bra and slipping the dress over her hips, until he could take in her beautiful nakedness. Her skin was still creamy white, and while she wasn't as thin as she had been during wartime, he loved the fullness of her body that years and motherhood had given it.

Slowly, their clothing was completely cast aside; there was nothing now but skin on skin, breath on breath, heart on heart. The velvet night enveloped them as they languidly cherished each other, body and soul. It was the closeness of a love that had existed between them for a very long time—something unto itself. Not just an emotion, but a way of life. Their physical intimacy was, in and of itself, an expression of what bound them to the deepest levels of closeness, two souls merged. It was two people who knew each other on the deepest level, and yet were still learning more.

When they'd at long last reached a shuddering climax, they lay silently in each other's arms, realizing that over all the years they'd been together, they were more deeply in love with each other than ever.

Leia tilted her head up from Han's chest, her deep chocolate eyes meeting his green-gold ones.

"I love you," she said tenderly.

Han smiled at her, his expression soft. "I know."


End file.
